spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To The Clubhouse
Welcome To The Clubhouse is the first episode of SBFW Clubhouse in Season One and 1st overall. It was written by . Transcript (Theme song plays) *Pluto: Hey guys, my name is Pluto. Welcome to the clubhouse! Come in, we got tons of stuff in here. (Walks in) *Kelpy G: This indirectly legalizes NC-17 content on this wiki, removing local restriction. "This rating has no constraints on sex, violence, drugs and any other offending content. Please note that NC-17 content is in violation of FANDOM's Terms of Use, and posting it is likely to result in a global block". As you can see, there is nothing affirming that NC-17 is prohibited locally. The evil socialist is playing on you. *Travis: You've discovered my dirty little secret. *Pluto: This is Kelpy and Travis. They argue alot. *Travis and Kelpy: No we don't. *(Pluto walks into SeemsGood's room, to see him watching Die Hard) *SeemsGood: (watchs Die Hard) Man, this movie is awesome! *Pluto: This is SeemsGood. I have to tell you something though... *SeemsGood: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WATCHING DIE HARD? *(Pluto quickly leaves the room) *Pluto: Now, lets go to the kitchen to grab a snack. (Pulls a lever that looks like a d*ck) * (Kitchen appears) *Pluto: Now watch this... (Opens fridge to reveal sweets and a shrunking Mr. Bailey, who gets squished by a hand) All of this because of our awesome clubhouse shopper. (Polar appears) Anyways, lets move on. * (Scene cuts back to Kelpy G and Travis) * Kelpy G: Damn it, Travis. Why hasn't anyone demoted you yet? * Travis: Same reason why everyone calls you a fascist. * Kelpy G: No one but you and your little "supporters" call me that. * Travis Supporter: (off screen) Travis rules! * Kelpy G: F**k off, Supporter! * (Supporter leaves) * Matchy: (going in the middle of Travis and Kelpy G) Gentlemen, break it up, already. Jesus, everyday we listen to this. * SpongeBot: I know. That's what makes it funny. * Matchy: (looking at SpongeBot) You got a virus or something? * SpongeBot: How am I supposed to know? * (Scene cuts to Pluto) * Pluto: This is Jasbre, one of the most famous SBFW users currently. (Looks in his room, to reveal tons of stuff) * Jasbre: (Shows up) What are you doing in my room? * Pluto: Uh... Showing the audience? (Smiles weakly) * Jasbre: Get out! (Throws Pluto out, literally) * Pluto: (landing on a carpet) Phew... Thank god we have that carpet. Then, there's Vanessa's room. (Whispers) Don't go in her room. (RadioGuy walks past) * RadioGuy: (limping) Damn it, Vanessa! * Vanessa: (off screen) You know the rules. * Pluto: Err.. Lets go to my room. (Runs off screen) * (Scene goes back to Travis, Kelpy, and others) * Matchy: Why cat you guys just not argue for once? * Locknloaded: (walks on screen) Are they arguing again? * Matchy: You obviously know the answer. * Travis: Why don't I make a demotion request for you, Mr. G. * Cicicity: (5 feet from the argument, eating popcorn) This is action. * (At the Demotion hall) * Kelpy G: Today, my fellow wikians, I have requested the Demotion of Mr. The Terrible Travis. The damn fool has already threatened me on how he would "win the war". Ha! Well, this ain't happening. In fact, the actions he has commited recently has shown that he deserves demotion. Since the promotion of Travis to administrator in April 2016, the size of our policy has increased tenfold (if not eightfold or ninefold). However, rates of vandalism and scandal has remained stagnant, and the drama here increased. This is exactly what happened with ESB. Tons of rules. They were masked as pro-democracy and progressive, when in reality it burdened users. Look at it now: stupid drama scandals, incompetent/oversensitive administrators, the median monthly active users decreasing from ~750 to ~450 (adjusted for inflation due to activity naturally higher during the summer), and having some of the strictest laws across the Wikia Network. It has nothing to boast itself other than being the wikia for a popular show. There are only three or four good admins there, but that is far below the amount to control such a massive population. Travis claims to hate ESB and be a "grassroots liberal," but his actions over these past 20 months has proven that this is a lie. That damn fool is using this wiki as a sandbox for his extremist socialist ideals. I don't hate or have a grudge against Travis, he's been a good friend off this site. But this is the SBFW, my duty is to make this wiki better, and I believe the only way this can be done is to remove absurd rules. The only effective way to prevent his rapid rule creation is a full discharge from the administration. That BobSponge444 is the most extreme conservative on this website. Travis blocked him for one week for "homophobic remarks". As much I facepalmed on BobSponge's statements on whether God is real or not, his block was completely unjustified. His "homophobic" remark never showed malice or threatening death upon gays. I also think it's really hypocritical for Travis out of every administrator to initiate the block, considering the offensive things he has written over the years. He may defend them as jokes, but it can easily be misinterpreted just as easily. He has went as far as calling ATL members "fascists" and "sycophants," a clear personal attack. He also gave fake screenshots saying that I will add back my "extremist" provisions on the 18th. That isn't true: I pledged otherwise. He's done it before. My small cracks are turning into sinkholes because of Travis' distortion. This must be stopped. Travis has turned the wiki from a place where spin-off's and communities could thrive to a big-government hellhole which decides which users are good enough admins, which proposal can close on which day, and how we should focus more on political fact-checking than more than. As said before, Travis is using this wiki as a sandbox to see if his hippie rules work. Well, it doesn't work, simple as that. This wiki has values, Travis' does not live up to that. Damn fool must be demoted. All in favor of the demotion of The Terrible Travis, say I. * 82% of Clubhouse: I * Kelpy G: Any oppose, say I. * 18% of Clubhouse: I * Kelpy G: Majority rule. At June 11th, 2018, UTC, The Terrible Travis shall be demoted. * 82%: Hear, Hear. * (Scene back to Pluto) * Pluto: Sounds like they finished a demotion request. * (Everyone files out of The Demotion Hall) * Pluto: Guys, what did I miss? * Dan: (cracking up) You should've been there. Travis is getting demoted. (Laughing) * Pluto: I always knew it would happen. Just, I didn't think it would today. * Dan: I remember I recorded what happened before the request. (Presses button on recorder) * Recorder: "Mr. G, Tear down this demotion request!" "Not until you give me LP!, and apologize to the community for being such a damn fool" "Ain't gonna happen, buddy" * Dan: (presses another button on record, and starts laughing again). * Pluto: Well, err... I got a episode to finish up, so... yeah. I'll see yall later. * (Scene cuts to Pluto's bedroom) * Pluto: This is my bedroom. (Opens to reveal a normal bedroom) Well, its not much, but its the best i got. * Horn: (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) * Patch: Come on everyone! Hop on your feet and let's do the (bleep) off dance! * (bleep) OFF! * (bleep) OFF! * (bleep) off, (bleep) off, (bleep)ity off * Now we got to the end, it's over my friend! * (bleep) off, (bleep) off, nothing's solved! * (bleep) off, (bleep) off, (bleep)ity off. * Travis: Kelpy got my ass demoted. * Kelpy: (off screen) Ha * * (bleep) off, (bleep) off, (bleep)ity off! * It's a brand new day, whatcha waitin' for? * Get up, stretch out, stomp on the floor! * (bleep) off, (bleep) off, (bleep)ity off * (bleep) off, (bleep) off, (bleep)ity off * We're splitting the scene * We're full of shit! * So long from now, from PatchThePuppy! * Pluto: That's me! * And the SBFW Clubhouse! * Pluto: See ya never soon! (wink, the shot fades out and the episode ends) Trivia * This episode took 2 weeks to create * This is the first episode PatchThePuppy created. Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:PolarTem Category:InternetExploring